Mi alma gemela
by Mariana Malfoy 452
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL de quien está enamorada Hermione será de... no no puede ser o quizá de... que pasará después de todo lo ocurrido con su novio si ya no es a él a quien ama... ¿o si?
1. El amor es doloroso

**Mi alma gemela**

**Con dedicatoria especial para mi amiga Paty y como se que le gusta la pareja Harry-Hermione, se me ocurrió hacer este mini fic y dedicárselo.**

_La batalla final ha terminado, pero la batalla de la verdad y del corazón está por decidirse ¿Quién es el verdadero amor de Hermione¿Quién es su alma gemela¿Serán el mismo¿y si no? Ella es la que debe decidir y romperle el corazón a uno de sus enamorados._

**Capítulo 1 El amor es doloroso.**

No puedo creerlo, cada vez que lo pienso. Sigo sin poder creer que sea cierto.

Él, él... me salvó de las manos del innombrable. Y yo sin pensarlo, sin saber cómo, ni cuándo pasó pero me enamoré de él... de mi mejor amigo. El era tan lindo, tan cariñoso, atento y amable, aunque nadie creyera que él podía ser así.

Sin embargo, él me engaño, fue por él por lo que llegué a estar al lado de Voldemort. Y fue por Voldemort por lo que me enamoré de él. No sé si agradecérselo o repudiarlo por ello. Este amor que creció dentro de mi fue un error, fue un engaño, pero para mi fue una realidad, una realidad que vive y no puedo sacar de mi corazón.

Todo empezó con unas simples clases y terminó con la batalla en la que se tenía que decidir que era lo correcto y cual no. Ahora todo ha terminado, cuando rompí con mi novio me di cuenta de este amor prohibido que surgió entre los dos, porque sé que no sólo yo me enamoré sino él también... arriesgó su vida para salvarme...

Todo este embrollo por fin se aclaró y tengo que decir lo que siento y no sé cómo hacerlo, amé a mi novio, pero ahora lo amo a él. Mi novio rompió conmigo y lo odie, lo odie por haber dicho que yo únicamente había sido un juego para él. Pero todo era una mentira, una invención para protegerme de Voldemort.

Harry esta en el hospital de San Mungo recuperándose de las heridas. Es tan lindo, cariñoso, pero ¿cómo le voy a decir que estoy enamorada de otro¿cómo le voy a decir que estoy enamorada de...

**La dejé en suspenso, ja ja ja, que mala soy... ****No es cierto nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Mariana Malfoy**


	2. Cuando los brujos malos se vuelven bueno...

**Nadie ha querido opinar de mi fan fic ( Bueno ojalá y les guste la segunda parte.**

**Capítulo 2 Cuando los brujos malos se vuelven buenos.**

Hermione fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por una voz.

-Herm... Hermione...?

-Harry, tranquilo... todo esta bien... -dijo Hermione acercándose y sentándose en la cama donde yacía Harry.

-¿Qué pasó¿Todos están bien?

-Sí, todos. Voldemort por fin fue derrotado... gracias a ti. –Hermione le dio un beso en la frente a Harry.

-Lamento haberte dicho todo lo que dije para que te alejaras de mí y luego Ron y... -dijo con algo de pesadumbre- Ron siempre estuvo contigo, te estuvo cuidando. ¿Sabes? Te encargué con él. Pero aún así llegaron con Voldemort y todo por culpa de Draco... -dijo Harry apretando los puños.

-Draco no tuvo la culpa, tanto él como Ron y yo estábamos bajo un hechizo.

-Pero Draco tuvo que ver con que pasara.

-En ese caso cúlpame a mí...

-No tu no tienes nada de culpa. Fue él... él te orilló, él te usó.

-Estas equivocado. Yo fui la que se hizo su amiga, tu me lo advertiste y no hice caso. Trataste de protegerme y a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos no lo lograste... pero él sí...

-¿Qué quieres decir con que el sí ?

-Eso precisamente. Él no mintió en todo, realmente cambió pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, la batalla había comenzado ya... Para cuando Ron y yo logramos romper el hechizo estábamos en medio de la pelea, no había forma de escapar, no podíamos dar marcha atrás. -Harry escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Hermione-Tal vez no te diste cuenta pero Ron y yo logramos escapar, salir de ahí gracias a él... a Draco. Draco nos cubrió mientras llegábamos contigo.

-Entonces creo que debo agradecerle por haberlos ayudado. ¿Dónde esta?

-Esta inconsciente todavía, pero los sanadores dicen que se recuperará. Por ayudarnos resultó herido tanto como tu.

-Entonces cuando pueda lo iré a ver.

Han pasado dos semanas de esa conversación, ambos están restablecidos pero ahora viene lo que tanto temía: el encuentro con la verdad.

Todos estamos reunidos celebrando que Voldemort fue derrotado para siempre, pero no faltará quien lo quiera imitar o incluso superarlo, pero por ahora hay que disfrutar que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, o casi todo...

Harry por fin vivirá lejos de sus odiosos tíos, los Dursley, desgraciadamente no podrá vivir con su padrino, Sirius, porque él murió cuando estaba en el quinto curso en la larga batalla en contra de Voldemort, también murió el profesor Dumbledore ayudando a Harry a acabar con el Señor Tenebroso, gracias a ellos el mundo mágico esta libre de cualquier amenaza de muerte por parte del lado oscuro.

Sin embargo, estamos todos nosotros que también somos su familia: Remus, Draco, los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, los señores Weasley, y por supuesto Ron. La celebración no sólo se lleva a cabo dentro de esta casa, la casa de los Potter (que fue reconstruida) sino que va más allá, por todos lados festejan que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta muerto y que el niño que vivió esta recuperado del todo.

Harry me ha dicho que quiere hablar conmigo, que es muy importante. Me dijo que lo esperar el la habitación que sirve de estudio y biblioteca.

En este momento lo estoy esperando, no sé exactamente lo que me quiere decir, pero estoy muy nerviosa. Hermione escucha la puerta y el corazón le late a mil por hora. La persona que entra es él, su mejor amigo. Quien lo diría, después de tantas riñas, de tantos desacuerdos y muchas otras cosas más terminó enamorada de él... Tras de él entra Harry, su primer amor, el chico al que le entregó todo su ser pero ahora era diferente, el amor que le tenía había cambiado ahora sólo era amor fraternal. Los tres se sentaron.

-Hermione... no quiero andarme con rodeos así que iré directo al grano... Quiero que me digas la verdad... aunque... aunque esta duela en lo profundo del ser.

No entiendo su pregunta¿qué trata de decirme? No puedo evitar mirarlo confundida. Intercambio miradas con ambos chicos pero no puedo articular palabra alguna.

-Dime la verdad.

Harry parecía sufrir al tratar de plantear lo que trataba de preguntar.

-Lo diré más específicamente: Ya no estas enamorada de mí...

-Harry... ¿por qué dices eso? Yo te quiero...

-Pero no me amas

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos para que arreglen esto. -él se paró y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando Harry habló.

-¡No! -ordenó- Quédate, esto también te involucra a ti... -No tuvo más remedio que volver sobre sus pasos y sentarse de nuevo- Hermione, sé que ya no me amas, que estas enamorada de otro...

No es posible, sentí que me habían echado encima un balde de agua helada, no sabía que decir ¿cómo contradecirlo si mi corazón no lo permitía? Yo sabía dentro de mí que lo que decía era cierto... pero ¿cómo se había enterado¿sabía de quien estaba enamorada? Al parecer sí, puesto que él estaba ahí. Sólo pude decir unas cuantas palabras:

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Soy un chico que esta plenamente enamorado de ti y no estoy ciego como para no notarlo, te juro que no te recrimino nada, porque yo provoqué todo lo que ahora esta pasando. Sé por tu forma de ser que algo había cambiado, tus besos, la manera en que me mirabas, en pocas palabras: ya no eras la misma. Y cuando estuve cien por ciento seguro de que ya no me amabas fue hace tres días...

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews o escríbanme a esmeralda (guión bajo) granger (arroba) yahoo . com . mx y cuéntenme que les pareció.**

**Mariana Malfoy**


	3. La verdad está ahí y duele

**Aquí les dejo la ultima parte del fic espero que les haya gustado. Después voy a publicar otro que se llama Mi soledad: tu venganza. Por favor dejen Reviews para ver si continuo escribiendo o mejor me retiro. Un agradecimiento a Nicol–Aru por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejarme su opinión. Mil gracias.**

**Capítulo 3 La verdad está ahí... y duele...**

La mirada de Hermione descendió al suelo al recordar aquel día. Harry acababa de volver del hospital y por fin estaba en la casa que siempre había anhelado estar, la casa de sus padres. Ella había ido a visitarlo en la entrada se encontró con él, su nuevo enamorado.

Harry continuó hablando.

–Tu ibas llegando, oí ruidos afuera y te vi, sin embargo no entraste algo te detuvo, eras tu hablando con alguien más así que bajé las escaleras para saber por qué no entrabas entreabrí la puerta, los vi sentados en el escalón de la entrada y escuché su conversación.

–Harry... yo... –Sé que yo provoqué todo lo que esta pasando, yo fui el culpable o cómplice, como sea que quieran verlo, del amor que ahora se tienen.

Todo parecía imposible, tanto temía la reacción de Harry, lo que él sentiría cuando se enterara y aparentemente lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

–Y lo odio... odio que tenga que ser tan difícil. Tu me la quitaste y por eso tal vez nunca seamos amigos, Draco. Ella es mi alma gemela, la mujer que más he amado y estoy seguro que no volveré a amar a nadie como a ella.

Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, yo estaba causando ese dolor. No pude permanecer ahí escuchándolo hablar y aunque fuera muy sutilmente, recriminándome, así que salí inmediatamente de ahí, me dirigí al baño y me encerré. Ron se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría y fue a ver que pasaba tocó la puerta pero no abrí, un poco más y la tira. No supe cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí cuando volvieron a tocar. Nadie sabía que pasaba sólo sabían que no debían de intervenir, así que todos salieron al patio trasero para dejarnos solos en la casa.

La persona que tocó a la puerta era él, el chico de los ojos grises y cabello plateado.

–¿Qué pasó¿Qué te dijo?

–Habla con él... tranquilamente...

–Draco... no puedo...

–Sólo escúchalo y que te oiga... Hazlo y ya veremos que pasa.

–No puedo... no me obligues... te lo ruego.

–Hermione, por el amor que un día le tuviste, y sé que si lo amaste porque siempre me lo decías y cuando rompió contigo sufriste por él...

–Y tu me ayudaste a superarlo.

–Sabes que no fue así, me valí de eso para llevarte del lado oscuro.

–¿Dónde esta?

–En su habitación. Ve. Yo estaré con los demás.

Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de Harry entró en ella porque la puerta estaba abierta pero al parecer Harry no estaba dentro.

–¿Harry?

–Aquí estoy

Harry estaba sacando una caja del armario.

–¿Qué haces?

–Quiero mostrarte algo. Siéntate.

Harry colocó la caja sobre la cama a un lado de donde Hermione estaba sentada y luego se sentó también. Abrió la caja que era un poco más grande que una caja de zapatos. Dentro había muchas cosas, desde recortes de periódicos de El Profeta, flores, fotos y cartas que ella le había mandado aunque fuera sólo para decir un Hola , todo eran recuerdos de Hogwarts. Las fotos eran de ellos dos juntos, otras con Ron en el lago, en la sala común, con otros compañeros. Pero dentro de todas esas cosas a Hermione le llamó la atención un relicario con su cadena. Aquella cadena se la había regalado y cuando rompió con ella, se la arrancó del cuello y se la tiró en la cara. Harry la tomó.

–Es tuya.

Dijo colocándosela de nueva cuenta al cuello.

–Hermione, yo te amo y siempre lo haré...

–Harry... yo...

–No digas nada. Eres mi alma gemela y estaré por siempre contigo a pesar de que no estemos juntos como yo lo desearía. Además sería una crueldad obligarte a que te quedaras conmigo sabiendo que quieres a otro, prefiero ver que eres feliz aunque sea con alguien más.

–Gracias, Harry... –no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran por mis ojos, el me estaba dando la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona que quería aunque fuera a cambio de su felicidad, ahora se lo tenía que agradecer de otra forma– Tu también eres mi alma gemela, Harry... pero el destino cambió los sentimientos.

No pude evitar acercarme a él y darle un beso de despedida en los labios, ese era el ultimo que le daría en toda su vida. ¿O quizá no?

Salí de la habitación y fui al patio trasero en busca de Draco. No estaba ahí. Así que fui a puerta principal. Y ahí estaba, sentado en el escalón de la entrada.

–De seguro ya se arreglaron–dijo poniéndose de pie–Entonces será mejor que me vaya.

–No lo hagas. Me arreglé con Harry, sí, pero ahora sólo somos amigos. Quizá él y yo compartimos muchas primera vez y tal vez seamos almas gemelas, pero mi amor verdadero no esta a su lado, esta contigo. Te amo, Draco.

–Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

–Sí, sí quiero.

Draco y Hermione se dieron un beso, estaban felices de que pudieran estar juntos sin sentir culpa por Harry, ya que él de cierta forma le había dado autorización para su noviazgo, pero al igual que el destino cambió los sentimientos de Hermione¿Cómo podían saber si otra vez podía cambiar los sentimientos y no sólo los de Hermione, los de Harry o los de Draco y alterar nuevamente el rumbo de sus vidas? Al final sólo las elecciones que tomen los marcaran para siempre.

¿FIN?

**Bueno eso fue todo**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Mariana Malfoy**


	4. A petición del publico

Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien  
  
Bueno a parte de saludarlos y darles las gracias a los que me enviaron su opinión de mi fic:  
  
Nicol-Aru: Tomando en cuenta tu opinión de que te hubiera gustado que fuera un poco más largo te voy a cumplir tu petición.  
  
Luna-Wood: También va para ti lo de seguir el fic.  
  
Estoy trabajando en un antes y en un después de "Mi alma gemela" El antes obviamente va a decir qué pasó entre Harry, Draco y Hermione y no se que más por ahí a ver qué se me ocurre (acepto sugerencias) y pues en el futuro les tengo algo que no esperarían: habrá varias cosas que estoy planeando y espero que me salgan bien. Tal vez sea un poco triste, melancólico y quizá llegue a dramático y un poco telenovelesco pero espero que les agrade.  
  
Bueno era todo lo que quería decirles  
  
Espero pronto poder subir el primer capitulo del antes, aun no lo acabo le estoy dando los últimos detalles... Ojalá y les guste. :) Nos vemos. 


End file.
